Kayley
Kayley belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Kayley is a goofy fun-loving pup. She can act a bit reckless and cocky sometimes, but she's really a nice kid. She's a bit hyper and loves running around and playing. She can be a bit socially awkward and doesn't exactly know how to talk to others, but will open up the more she gets to know someone and trust them. She is very loyal to her friends, and will protect them through thick and thin. She has random mood swings and could be angry one moment, then childish the next. Appearance She looks a bit like a Queensland heeler mix. She has the shape and some of the coloring of one. She's a whitish color with some silver speckles on her back, forehead, head, part of her legs, and tail. She has a big splotches of black along her spine. She has black surrounding her eyes and two parts of her head and her ears with a space on her forehead. She has heterachromia, one eye being brown while the other is green. Unlike a regular Queensland heeler, she has some tanish brown markings on either side of her muzzle and underneath the splotches on her spine. Bio Kayley was the oldest in a litter of two. Her mother was a pet, and she only very rarely mentioned their father. Kayley was really close to her mother and sibling, and loved to play with them. Then one day humans came and they tried to take her away from her family. Confused, Kayley tried to wriggle out of their arms, but they only held her tighter. They took her into the car and started driving away. Kayley was desperate to try to get back to her family, so as soon as they opened the door, she took off running away. Eventually she was found by the pound puppies of Shelter 17. She explained to them her dilemma, and they decided to help her find her family. Thanks to her description, they found the house were she lived. She thanked them and ran happily to the door. She found her mother there and was welcomed with open arms. Her mother excitedly asked her how she liked her new home. Kayley was puzzled, what had her mother meant? Her mother then explained to her that she had been taken by the people to go to a new home, and as her mother explained what that meant, Kayley began to feel guilty. She thanked her mother and caught up with the pound puppies and asked then to find her humans. They found the place where she had meant to be, and she excitedly padded up to the house. But just before she came into sight, the door opened and a different puppy bounded outside. Kayley was heartbroken. They had gotten a different dog. The pound puppies brought her back to the pound and debated over what to do. Squirt, being Squirt, stated that it wasn't much of a shock. A bit of time had passed, and it was decided they would have to find her a new home. But Lucky would not give up. He took Kayley back to the house, and found her perfect person standing outside. Harry Humphrey of age 10. Lucky smiled and told Kayley to run to him. Kayley hesitated, she was afraid that he would reject her. But after Lucky insisted, she did as she was told. She ran towards her boy, barking wildly. Her boy looked up and his eyes lit up. He opened his arms wide and Kayley leaped right into them. He petted her happily, telling her that he had been looking everywhere for her. The other puppy ran outside, and was followed by Harry's brother Luke. Luke smiled as he saw his brother with his puppy. Harry and Luke ran to tell their parents, and Kayley found out that the puppy's name was Iris. She was Luke's perfect pup. Lucky congratulated Kayley and gave her her tag. Then Kayley was called inside, ready to start her new life with her boy. Crush She one day met Lucky (formally Taboo) and slowly started falling for him. But then she met Boots, and she started feeling confused. She liked both pups, and didn't know exactly who she liked more. Until Lucky went away for a bit, and she started to get closer to Boots. By the time Lucky came back, she and Boots had become more than friends. Family Debbie: mom Un-named male sibling Unknown father Boots: mate Human family Harry Alan Humphrey: perfect person Luke Jaiden Hunphrey: Harry's brother Iris: Fellow dog in the house, adopted sister Jannet: Harry's mom Kace: Harry's dad Friends Hermione: good friends Iris: though the two will butt heads, they are good friends at heart Lucky: idol Boots: best pals, and something more Van: good friends open to suggestions Trivia * She is one of the few dogs who can read, and loves to do so. * She one day discovered rootbeer and fell in love with it. * She loves being with her family * She's very random Stories she appeared in Gallery Kailey x Boots.png|Kayley and Boots puppy nuzzle Kailey.png|Kayley's old ref 20171207_100048.jpg|Kayley and Boots 20171207_100001.jpg|Kayley and Boots playing Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarahverse characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Dog Category:Fanon Character